Hokage and the Healer
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto has defeated Pein and become the hero of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura feels useless as Naruto as left her in the dust again. She finds comfort and solace in the arms of her mentor and Hokage Tsunade. One-Shot SakuxTsuna Chapter Two has nothing to do with chapter one.
1. Hokage and the Healer

Hokage and the Healer

**~A/N~ Request from ssvidel3; involving a rather lusty confrontation between Sakura and Tsunade and as always remember ****THIS IS NON-CANON****.**

* * *

Sakura sat in a darkened hallway her elbows on her knees one hand on her forehead the other just hung between her legs. She hid her face to hide that fact that she was nearly in tears. She was starting to hate herself; she had worked her ass off to get stronger so Naruto wouldn't leave her in the dust. And after all the work she did it was all for not he still left her in the dust; it didn't even seem like he was trying very hard.

"Sakura?" Tusnade's voice echoed into her ear snapping her out of her dismal day dream.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked looking up at her.

"What's wrong, you are on the verge of tear," Tsunade asked kneeling down to look her in the face. Sakura looked away from Tsunade wiping her eyes.

"I feel so useless, I worked my hardest to keep up with Naruto and he still left me in the dust," Sakura said. "I guess I am just destined to be a weak and useless ninja," Sakura started to cry lightly trying her best to fight back her tears. Tsunade pulled Sakura into her arms holding close; Sakura returned the hug and broke down into tears.

"You are not useless; you are the strong medical ninja I have ever seen. And you have done me proud," Tsunade said gently patting Sakura's head. Sakura held onto Tsunade she didn't want this moment to end. But just as she wished this moment to last it ended and Tsunade was looking her in the eyes.

"Remember that Sakura. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone," Tsunade said. Sakura stared at Tsunade; he eyes ran over her body drinking in her voluptuous form. She looked from her beautiful amber eyes to her lascivious cherry red lips. Sakura felt Tsunade's arms wrapped around her pulling their bodies together. She finally zoned into find one of them had initiated a rather deep kiss. She could feel Tsunade's arm around her neck while her arms were firmly wrapped around her waist lightly groping towards her ass. Sakura was at a loss she could tell by how they held each other she had kissed Tsunade but for Tsunade to return the kiss.

Sakura threw all rational thought out the window and pressed her body more against Tsunade's pushing the Hokage against the wall forcing her tongue into her mouth. Tsunade didn't hesitate or slow in the slightest she fully returned the kiss their tongue wrestled as their hands started to lustfully grope at each other's bodies.

The two stopped dead hearing someone coming. Tsunade pulled away and took Sakura's hand pulling her in tow. Sakura followed Tsunade through the hall and into her office; the moment the door closed Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"What was that about?" Tsunade obviously had overcome the moment and regained herself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," Sakura said blushing.

"Explain please," Tsunade said stepping away.

"I started having feelings for you when you started to train me. I didn't understand them at first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. When I was near you I felt the same way I did when I was near Saskue. Then I started to realized that I had feeling for you," Sakura explained.

"So what you are telling me is that you now prefer the company of women?" Tsunade asked.

"No you, just you," Sakura said placing a hand on Tsunade's chest feeling her heart beat.

"Fine let's see where this goes," Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes lit up for a moment; she smiled and moved in. Their lips met again this time Sakura remembered pressing her body against Tsunade's; she ran her hands over her body feeling her up. Tsunade let Sakura start to take the lead letting the younger woman do with her what she wanted. Sakura pulled off Tsunade's deep green jacket and her dark blue sash. Sakura stopped pulling back; her eyes on Tsunade. Tsunade knew what the pink haired girl wanted. She moved in unzipping her top removing the red shirt and pink apron sash; Tsunade took Sakura's hand leading her towards her desk.

"Is this really happening?" Sakura asked she almost couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes and I will let you take the lead if you want," Tsunade said as they reached her desk. Sakura didn't need to hear that offer more than once. She moved against Tsunade throwing most the stuff off her desk. Sakura leaned into Tsunade again kissing her deeply she pulled off her kimono blouse and nearly tore off her pants. Sakura kissed down Tsunade's body she licked at Tsunade's neck and collarbone moving lower; her lips found Tsunade's large breasts her hands moved to group her luscious mounds. Sakura locked her lips onto Tsunade's nipple sucking hard at it.

"Ah Sakura not so hard," Tsunade moaned lightly. Sakura moved to her bother nipple and did the same and again Tsunade moaned. Sakura pushed Tsunade onto her desk; she moved down her body kissing and licking her delicious flesh. She reached her pantie clan core; Sakura pulled off her panties and placed a finger just about her clit. Tsunade moaned loudly feeling a strange spike through her system.

"Where did you learn that?" Tsunade asked feeling Sakura use a sexual justsu she had created to prolong sexual release. Sakura sat down into Tsunade's chair pulling Tsunade to the edge of the desk. Sakura licked her lips before she leaned in and slid her tongue over Tsunade's snatch. Tsunade let out a light whimper feeling her womanhood getting teased; Sakura started to lick faster moving over her lips and into her love canal. Tsunade moaned again feeling the young pink haired girl's tongue flick over her clit and dive back into her pussy.

Sakura moved one of her hands to Tsunade's pussy one finger slid in joining her tongue inside of her mentor's wet pussy. She eagerly licked and sucked at her pussy; Tsunade moaned dropping back against her desk she hadn't expected Sakura's tongue and finger to feel this good. Sakura moved a second finger in her tongue now focused on her lips and clit. She started to pick up her fingers and sucked lightly on her clit; Tsunade started to moan loudly her back arched upwards as Sakura fingered her.

"Ah Sakura!" Tsunade cried out her body begged to climax but couldn't until Sakura let her. Sakura started to slide her tongue into Tsunade's pussy again licking her walls and lapping up her juices. Sakura removed her finger letting her tongue have free rein inside of her walls. Her hands moved up Tsunade's body groping her flesh until she reached her large breasts. Tsunade cried out having reached another climax but was still denied release.

"Fuck you taste good," Sakura said before she started to tongue fuck Tsunade again. Tsunade ran her hands through Sakura's hair pushing her face further against her pussy. Sakura started to lick and lightly bite Tsunade's pussy; she was completely engorged in the euphoric tasted of her pussy.

"Ah! Sakura please let me cum," Tsunade begged. Her toes curled as her back arch; her eyes rolled back she could take it anymore she wouldn't be able to take it much longer; Sakura ignored the pleas of her mentor and continued to eat her out. Sakura focused her chakra onto her tongue using it to shoot spiked of pleasure through Tsunade's pussy; Tsunade responded in folds of the pleasure. She let lose a loud ecstasy filled scream. Sakura finally moved a hand down to the same point where she activated the prolonging seal and released it.

Tsunade cam instantly and violently, she squirted her juices all over Sakura's face and chest. Tsunade panted heavily feeling Sakura start licking up her juices. Sakura finally pulled back a smile on her face. He had thoroughly enjoyed licking and teasing her.

"Tsunade-sama… would you?" Sakura asked indicating she wanted the same. Tsunade paused a wicked idea came her to mind.

"I don't know you teased me for so long I think I am too exhausted to keep going," Tsunade said still slightly out of breath.

"Please Tsunade-sama, please eat my pussy," Sakura begged. Tsunade smiled and nodded sitting up.

The two switched places; Tsunade pulled off Sakura's black shorts and panties in one shot; Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Tsunade put the same seal onto her before she leaned in starting to lick her. Sakura moaned instantly feeling Tsunade's tongue push into her; Sakura ran one of her hands through Tsunade's hair the other grabbed the edge of the desk.

"Oh Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried out she shivered in delight; Tsunade continued to lick and toy with Sakura her tongue slid in and out of Sakura licking over her lips and clit before diving into her pussy reaching as far as she could into her. Sakura dropped back with a loud moan; she hit her climax and was denied her climax. Tsunade was fully ready to make Sakura pay for holding her off for so long; she ran her hands down Sakura's body reached her breasts. She charged a light amount of chakra into her finger tips; she started to pinch and tweak Sakura's nipples spiking her system with high amounts of pleasure.

"AH FUCK YES!" Sakura screamed out the spiked of pleasure to her nipples added to Tsunade's tongue in her pussy easily shot her over the edge again. Sakura dropped back two orgasms in such a short time was insane but being unable to filly cum made it worse. She started to moan more and more completely lost in the orgasmic abilities of her mentor.

Sakura felt her mind starting to go blank as she felt Tsunade run her hands down her body; Tsunade moved a hand to Sakura's pussy sliding a finger in quickly followed by a second. She scissored he fingers inside of her; her tongue licked over her lips and clit just as Sakura had done to her.

"You though I tasted good?" Tsunade pulled out her fingers Sakura whimpered she didn't want her to stop already. Tsunade slid two fingers from her other hand back in started to finger her again while her other hand went up her body pushing into her mouth letting Sakura taste her own juices. Sakura sucked at Tsunade's fingers. Tsunade forced a third finger into her pussy; Sakura moaned loudly her eyes rolled back as she climaxed for a third time.

"Oh fuck Tsunade-sama it feels so gooooood!" Sakura cried out. Tsunade started to finger Sakura even faster she picked her pace even more. Sakura started to moan and scream in pleasure; Tsunade removed her finger and slid her tongue in. Sakura's moans started to weaken she was slowly coming down from her ecstasy high. Tsunade pressed her tongue into Sakura's pussy; she licked at her walls searching for just the right spot. Sakura let out a scream when Tsunade found her spot and nailed it with her tongue over and over.

"AH! TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura screamed loudly as she came a fourth time; Tsunade slid her hand to Sakura's pussy. Sakura felt the seal stopping her from coming get released; she instantly came hard and squirted her juices all over Tsunade's chest and face even more so than she did to her.

"Well that was fun," Tsunade said licking up Sakura's juices. Sakura looked at Tsunade panting; she wanted to keep going.

"Tsunade-sama do you have a sexual summoning scroll?" Sakura asked. Tsunade gave a grin and pulled out a sealed scroll from her desk. Sakura opened the scroll; a puff of smoke exploded from the scroll. Tsunade looked at Sakura whom now held a sleek black strap-on dildo. Sakura slid the strap-on around her waist then moved to Tsunade. She pulled her to the edge of the desk rubbing the sleek toy over her pussy.

"Go on Sakura take me," Tsunade said giving Sakura the ok. Sakura pulled Tsunade into a deep and very passionate kiss before she shoved into her. Tsunade moaned into their kiss; Sakura started off with long slow sensual thrusts reaching base and rubbing her groins together before pulling nearly all the way out. She pushed slowly in again this time grinding her hips against Tsunade's; she was slowly starting to get rougher and rougher. Tsunade loved every inch of the dildo she moaned and wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck forcing their lips together again. Sakura pulled back and moved Tsunade's legs against her chest and shoulders. Tsunade moaned laying back ready and waiting for her to start up a good thrust into her.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked. Tsunade gave a nod and Sakura started to pick up her thrusting starting to pound into her. Each thrust started nearly all the way out and ended with the toy being fully slammed into her. Sakura placed her hands on both sides of Tsunade's shoulders started to pump 'herself' into Tsunade.

"Oh Yes! Fuck my Sakura," Tsunade cried out. Sakura happily obliged and continued to slam into her mentor.

"How do you like my cock?" Sakura asked fully enthralled into their fucking.

"Oh I love your fat cock," Tsunade cried out. Sakura picked up her pace again now thrusting as hard as she could into Tsunade. Tsunade grabbed onto the desk moaning loudly her pussy ached from their previous actions but she didn't want this to end. Sakura started to moan the reversed end of the toy rubbed over her pussy teasing her lightly. Tsunade's body seized up as an orgasm ripped through her body. Sakura wasn't even close to being done yet; she lifted Tsunade into her arms using her strength to continue thrusting up into her. Tsunade moaned loudly her legs were against her chest she was happy she was very flexible. Sakura grabbed onto Tsunade's ass squeezing it as she pounded upwards into her.

"Oh yes fuck me Sakura… fuck my slutty pussy," Tsunade cried out she was nearly lost in their ecstasy. Sakura collapsed backwards into Tsunade's chair her legs unable to keep them both up with the pleasure flowing through her body.

Tsunade started to bounce onto Sakura's 'manhood' her breasts bouncing in front of Sakura's face. Sakura latched her lips onto one of her bouncing breasts sucking as she began thrusting upwards into Tsunade. Tsunade moved her legs down to Sakura's sides; she readjusted so her knees were on the chair Sakura pinned under her as she started bouncing again. Sakura let go of her beasts moving her lips to meet Tsunade's; their lips meshed together as their sweat covered bodies rubbed against each other's.

"Ah fuck yes more!" Tsunade cried out starting to bounce faster still Sakura moved her hands to Tsunade's hip helping her bounce faster and harder. Tsunade could feel yet another climax starting to rise. Each thrust was another wave of the fan the stoked her pleasure; Tsunade placed her hands onto Sakura's shoulders adding her arm strength into her riding. Sakura moved one of her hands back down onto Tsunade's ass; she slid one of her fingers into Tsunade's ass getting a loud moan from her.

"Ah FUCK!" Tsunade screamed climaxing once again. Tsunade stopped exhausted from their constant love making. Sakura pressed their lips together again; their tongues started to wrestle again. Sakura's eyes lit up as an idea popped into her head. She got Tsunade to her feet and turned her around; Tsunade nodded and bent over her desk sticking her ass out for her. Sakura started to rub her false cock against her pussy again.

"Ready for the hardest I can fuck?" Sakura asked whispering into Tsunade's ear.

"Yes please fuck me raw," Tsunade begged. Sakura obliged and slammed herself into her; she quickly built up a brutally hard fucking. Sakura grabbed Tsunade's hips slamming herself into her with no remorse; Tsunade moaned loudly her eyes rolled back.

The sound of flesh smacking to flesh could easily be heard in the room as Sakura didn't give Tsunade any reprieve from her assault. Tsunade grabbed onto her desk pushing herself backwards into Sakura's thrusts. Sakura started to rub Tsunade's ass for a moment before she cracked her hand over her ass just as she slammed into her.

Tsunade let out a freakishly loud moan climaxing the moment of contact. Sakura gave a light shiver she was getting close to another orgasm. She leaned over Tsunade again whispering vulgarity into her ear. Sakura stood back up letting her speed up her thrusting again; Tsunade was a complete mess having cum so many times. Her hair was matted to her soft skin; her nails started to dig lightly into the desk.

"Oh fuck Sakura don't stop," Tsunade cried out. Sakura seemed to not even hear her begging she was far too lost into the moment. Sakura pushed herself harder picking up her pace even more still; she was getting closer and closer to her own climax. Tsunade cried out Sakura's name over and over her mind was nearly blank she couldn't think of anything but Sakura.

Sakura dropped over Tsunade her hands on her shoulder driving herself deep into Tsunade; their passionate fucking was getting loudly as their sweat covered bodies smacked into each other's. Sakura finally lost it her entire body seized up with one final thrust; Tsunade was fairing no better that final thrust had thrown her into another climax.

The two pulled apart both panting exhausted from their fun. "It's going to hurt to sit for a while," Tsunade said rubbing her ass a clear red mark shown on her ass.

"Thanks for the idea," Sakura grabbed Tsunade moving her from her desk to the window planting her against it; her large breasts pressed against the cold glass.

"Sakura someone could see us" Tsunade said. Sakura giggled lightly leaning in her lips inches from her ear.

"I know makes it so much hotter," Sakura said. "Now spread that ass open for me," Tsunade paused looking back at her with a little confusion. Sakura gave a nod pulling out a bottle of lubricant usually used for relaxing muscles to help the healing process.

Tsunade took a slow deep breath she knew what Sakura planned; she did as Sakura asked and spread her ass open for her. Sakura moved to her; Tsunade shivered the false manhood was cold now thanks to the lube. Sakura started to push 'her' manhood into her mentor's ass; Tsunade let out a groan feeling her tight ass getting stretched open.

Sakura pushed Tsunade against the glass and slammed home into her ass. Tsunade let out a deep scream a mixture of pain and pleasure was evident in it. Sakura again started to build up her thrusting pounding herself into Tsunade's ass.

"Ow fuck, slow it down Sakura," Tsunade begged. Sakura ignored her pleas and continued to brutally fuck her tight ass. Tsunade let out a lusty whimper the pain was starting to subside as pleasure started to take its place. Sakura cracked her hand over Tsunade's ass again and again reddening her ass even more.

"Do you like my fat cock in your ass?" Sakura asked licking at Tsunade's neck. Tsunade moaned lustily in response. "No no tell me if you like it," Sakura teased her slowing her thrusting.

"Don't stop please I love you fat cock in my ass keep fucking me," Tsunade cried out. Sakura smiled and started up again slamming her false manhood in and out of her ass. Tsunade moaned out Sakura's name again and again begging her for more; Sakura was happy to oblige the ecstasy drunk hokage. Tsunade looked out the window she could see people walking around; her body tensed up the sudden fear of being seen was becoming very real.

"Ah FUCK!" Tsunade cried out as yet another climax wracked her body. Sakura finally pulled her away from the window. Just long enough to lift her up and plant her against the window again. Her entire body could be seen in the window now; her breasts and pussy were pressed against the window as Sakura continued to brutally fuck her ass. Tsunade's fears of being seen were quickly being washed away by the waves of their euphoric love making.

Sakura kissed at Tsunade's nape her tongue trailed over her sweaty body. Tsunade's moans were almost enough to get her off again. Sakura moved one of her hands over Tsunade's body; her fingers found her pussy and slid in.

"FUCK yes Sakura!" Tsunade moaned out climaxing all over Sakura's fingers. The two moved away from the window and a few more thrusts. Sakura freed her cock from Tsunade's ass; Tsunade turned and locked her lips against Sakura's.

The false manhood was removed and forgotten. Sakura pushed Tsunade onto her desk the last of her stuff fell to the floor. Sakura climbed over her placing her pussy into Tsunade's face; she then leaned down placing her face into Tsunade's soaked pussy. The two quickly started to lick and finger the pussy in front of them. Tsunade moved her hands to Sakura's ass pulling her down into her face lustfully eating her out. Sakura moaned onto Tsunade's pussy but still continued to lick and tongue fuck her pussy.

"Ah Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried out climaxing onto her face; Tsunade didn't last much longer and climaxed onto Sakura's face. The two continued to eat each other out even though the both had just cam for the… who knew anymore; neither of them even cared anymore. The two were completely lost in their passion and lust; they had no idea how long had gone by.

Sakura shoved two fingers into Tsunade's pussy while she licked over her clit and lips; Tsunade did the same to Sakura but instead she tongued inside of her pussy while her fingers rubbed her clit and lips. Tsunade fought back the urge to climax again; she wanted to make Sakura come before she did. Sakura moaned heavily onto Tsunade's pussy; she was fast approaching her umpteenth orgasm.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura moaned out

Ah Sakura!" Tsunade moaned as the two came once again. Sakura slid off of Tsunade barely able to stand; her legs felt like rubber.

Tsunade laid panting still coming down from her blissful orgasm. Sakura moved back onto the desk; Tsunade zoned in and moved to give her more room.

The two finished readjusting their pussies rubbed against each other. Sakura started to rub herself against Tsunade; she shivered slightly their wetness only increased their desire to move faster.

Tsunade pushed herself back against Sakura; their lips rubbed over each other. Each time they moved their clits would flick over each other's making both of them moan deeply. The two intertwined her fingers together holding onto each other's hands as they rubbed their pussies together.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama, TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura cried out over and over her climax nearly upon her. Tsunade wasn't fairing much better after the near countless times she had cum she was now getting close to passing out.

"Oh god Sakura, don't slow down," Tsunade moaned as she climaxed just as Sakura did. Their juices combined and soaked the desk top. Sakura was far too lost in their ecstasy to notice and just kept rubbing herself against Tsunade whom rubbed right back.

Tsunade pulled Sakura into yet another deep passionate kiss; Sakura returned the kiss pushing her tongue deep into her mouth. Their sweat covered bodies continued to soak the desk; Sakura pulled back gasping for air. Tsunade took the lead kissing her neck followed by a light bite.

"I can't last any longer Tsunade-sama," Sakura whimpered nearly another climax and her complete limit. Tsunade let out a lusty moan knowing neither of them would last any longer after their next climax.

Tsunade moved her free hand down Sakura's body rubbing her clit as their pussies still rubbed together; Sakura returned the favor rubbing her hand over Tsunade's clit. Sakura's body froze she cam so hard she couldn't even speak nor move; Tsunade was in the same boat her orgasm ripped through her.

The two laid on the desk for several long moments simply panting both completely exhausted. "That was fucking amazing," Sakura said wiping away some sweat on her face.

"Yes it was," Tsunade replied her entire body felt hypersensitive now the slightly touch made her shiver. Sakura sat up looking at Tsunade as she did the same to her.

"Let's do this again soon," Tsunade said pulling Sakura into a kiss. Sakura moaned lightly running her hand into Tsunade's hair.

"I would love to… we can make it a part of our training," Sakura said.

"That works for me," Tsunade replied standing up; neither of the two could stand with full confidence of not falling. Tsunade put her arm around Sakura pulling her to a hidden door. Within the room was a bed most likely used for when the Hokage couldn't get home for a night; Tsunade moved to the bed dropping down onto the soft mattress.

Sakura moved to the opposite side of Tsunade and dropped down beside her; both were out in seconds their exhaustion caught up with them near instantly.

* * *

**~End Notes~ And that's it I hope you liked it, Sorry if you think they are way OOC I wrote it to the requestor's desire. And as always please let me know how I did this was my first Yuri story so I feel as if I made it a little repetitive or boring. Also the Title I am aware that both Sakura and Tsunade are Medical Ninja's i just liked how it sounded.**


	2. Haruno Sensuality

**Haruno Sensuality**

**~A/N~ Request for SSvidel1 within you shall find the juicy loving between Sakura and her mother Mebuki. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Sakura walked with her mother Mebuki through the hidden leaf heading towards their favorite restaurant. Sakura looked at her mother whom smiled lightly as she walked. The two took in the beauty of the day and walked slowly through the roads. They stopped reaching the doorway of the restaurant. Sakura pulled open the door letting the familiar scent flood her nose. Mebuki waked passed/ "I'm glad you got the week off Sakura," Mebuki said as sakura stepped inside.

"I am too," Sakura replied sitting down in their favorite seat.

"You've been pushing yourself to hard lately," Mebuki said. Sakura nodded in response looking over a menu.

"Sakura... Haruno-san," a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Oh hey Ino," Sakura said looking at her friend.

"Out for lunch?" Ino asked.

"Yeah Tsunade-sama gave me a week off," Sakura replied.

"That's cool… where is Haruno-san?" Ino asked not seeing Sakura's father with them,

"Kizashi left me," Mebuki said hanging her head slightly.

"Oh god what happened?" Ino asked covering her mouth in shock.

"We just drifted apart it just wasn't the same anymore," Mebuki explained looking somewhat ashamed of herself.

"I don't know what to say… you two always seemed so happy," Ino said still in slight shock.

"Don't worry it was meant to be we just fell out of love," Mebuki replied.

"Yo Ino let's go we have work to do," a voice called out.

"Right… I'm sorry to hear about Kizashi… I'll see you soon," Ino said giving Sakura a hug before she left leaving them.

Sakura smiled lightly remembering the night that lead to her father's leaving. She and her mother had started some very indecent acts with each other. Mebuki closed her eyes for a moment reliving that night that caused Kizashi to leave. It wasn't their first time but it was the first for a couple of things.

* * *

Their lips pressed together as Mebuki groped Sakura's ample breasts. She started to kiss her way down her daughter's body; Sakura moaned lightly from her mother's touch. Mebuki slid her fingers down Sakura's body pulling at the hem of her tight black shorts. Sakura lifted her hips letting her short get tossed aside; Mebuki moved in her tongue and kisses moved down Sakura's stomach moving towards her femininity.

"Ah Mom!" Sakura moaned as her mother reached her young womanhood and started to lustfully lick and tongue fuck her. Mebuki moved one finger in to her shortly followed by a second; Sakura moaned loudly feeling her fingers inside her. Mebuki continued to finger and lick Sakura; her tongue flicked over her clit pushing her towards her limit.

"Oh god!" Sakura said again and again as she neared her climax. Mebuki knew this and started to finger faster and lick more. Sakura let out a loud moan as she climaxed and cam hard onto her mother's face and fingers.

Mebuki smiled pulling away from her; Sakura knew what she was going to get. Mebuki moved to a small beside opening the drawer. Sakura bit her lip as she watched her mother pull out a long thick silver strap-on; she willingly and rather happily spread her legs. "There's my good girl," Mebuki said lining the strap-on up with her entrance. Sakura gave her mother a nod just as she did the first time they were together. Mebuki pushed the false manhood into her making her moan loudly.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Mebuki's neck pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. Mebuki's thrusts started to pick up as their kiss continued. After a few more thrusts Mebuki pulled Sakura up onto her lap making her bounce. Sakura started to bounce; Mebuki turned her attention to her breasts sucking at them as she bounced. Sakura's moaning got louder as she again neared a climax; Mebuki moved her hands down to Sakura's ass squeezing it as she thrust upwards.

"Mom!" Sakura shouted as she climaxed again. Mebuki let Sakura drop backwards on to the bed panting heavily as she did. Mebuki leaned in kissing Sakura a few times before a sudden crash in the kitchen alerted them both; they weren't alone.

"Kizashi…" Mebuki said. The two scrambled to dress and go to meet him.

* * *

"Kizashi you're home early," Mebuki said walking up to him.

"Don't I saw it all," Kizashi said making the two stop dead.

"How long?" he asked. Mebuki and Sakura still stood lost. "HOW LONG!" Kizashi slammed his hand into the table.

"A few weeks," Sakura said never having seen her father like this.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked looking at Mebuki. "That is our Daughter!" he shouted. Sakura was happy that their neighbours were gone on missions.

"Quiet down," Mebuki said starting to get mad herself.

"Shut up!" Kizashi snapped. "I'm not done yet," his looked was ice cold and bone chilling.

"Is this why you've been pushing me to hang out with my friends and go out drinking?" he asked.

"Yes," Mebuki wasn't going to lie there was no point.

"I guess this is why we haven't done anything as a family anymore… you two have pushed me out," Kizashi said. Mebuki gritted her teeth she was getting annoyed.

"You pushed me out so you could fuck _OUR_ daughter!" Kizashi shouted. Mebuki snapped slapping his crossed his face. Kizashi rubbed his chin for a moment then moved down the hall; Mebuki and Sakura watched him grabbed some clothes then head for the door.

"You pushed us to this," Kizashi said as he moved to the door. "We are done… don't worry I won't tell anyone about that… it's too disgusting to even bring up," Kizashi said slamming the door as he left.

Mebuki broke down when the door closed; Sakura quickly embraced her.

"Mom… Hey mom, wake up," Sakura's voice shattered Mebuki's 'daydream' returning her to the restaurant.

"What oh sorry I guess I zoned out for a minute," Mebuki replied picking up the menu. Sakura knew what she was thinking. It was hard for her to see that she did miss dad; but not as much as she should have. Sakura slid her foot out of her sandal starting to run her it up and down her mother's leg getting her attention. Mebuki smiled lightly feeling her daughter's foot running up and down her leg. Sakura's foot moved further up her mother's leg each time until she reached Mebuki's groin. Her toes rubbed over her mother's crotch; she smiled slyly when she noticed she wasn't wearing panties.

"I think you forgot something," Sakura said softly still rubbing her mother.

"Whatever could you mean?" Mebuki asked.

"Oh just this," Sakura said pushing her toes against Mebuki's womanhood.

"Ah oh you naughty girl," Mebuki said lightly hiding a moan.

"Maybe I should be punished," Sakura replied.

"You know you're right," Mebuki said giving her a sly grin.

"You know suddenly I'm not so hungry," Sakura said.

"Oh I am but they don't have what I want here," Mebuki said as the two go up rather quickly and left the restaurant.

* * *

The door slammed shut and their bodies dropped onto the couch Mebuki's lips were interlocked with Sakura's in long moments of deep passion. Their cloths were quickly removed and forgotten; Mebuki started her way down Sakura's body. She lovingly kissed her way over her body; she paid special attention to her breasts. She licked and sucked at her nipples for a short time before she continued down.

"Ah mom!" Sakura moaned as Mebuki's kisses reached her femininity; her tongue licked over her wet entrance. Mebuki eagerly licked and lapped at Sakura's pussy taking in her scent and juices. Mebuki's tongue teased and toyed with Sakura making her moan and squirm in delight.

"That's it keep moaning," Mebuki said shoving her tongue into Sakura's pussy. Sakura ran her fingers through her mother's hair; she was quickly approaching her climax thanks to her mother's skilled tongue.

Sakura gave a sudden loud moan feeling Mebuki slide a finger into her pussy a second finger joined shortly after that followed by a third.

"Oh god mom!" Sakura cried out. Her back arched as Mebuki shoved a fourth finger into Sakura's pussy. Mebuki licked at her clit a few times letting Sakura adjust to her four fingers; Sakura moaned again and again feeling the four finger moving inside her.

Mebuki slowed her hand started to push her thumb in; Sakura nearly screamed in pleasure as her mother started to fist her. Sakura was in a euphoric heaven; her back arched and her toes curled in pleasure. Mebuki continued to lick at her clit as she moved her hand and wrist inside of Sakura. Mebuki moved her kissing to Sakura's breasts moving between the two as she fisted her.

"Oh Mom I'm going to cum," Sakura moaned loudly. Mebuki moved her way back down Sakura's body she wanted her juices. Mebuki started to lick her again easily throwing Sakura over the edge making her climax. Sakura let out a loud ecstasy filled moan and squirted her juices; Mebuki licked her up juices not letting any escape.

Sakura took a long deep breathe bringing in her medical knowledge to help her recover quickly. After a few more moments she was ready to go again. Mebuki looked at her with a little annoyance.

"That's not fair you used your medical Ninjutsu," Mebuki said as Sakura moved to a side table. She pulled out a thick black dildo; she gave a sly grin.

Mebuki reached for the toy before Sakura pulled back still smiling. "No it's my turn," Sakura said sliding the toy on. Mebuki pulled off her clothes as Sakura started to stroke up the large false; she moved her foot again to her mother's pussy. She rubbed her toes against her wet entrance; Mebuki gave a light moan as Sakura slid her toe in. Mebuki gave a sudden gasp feeling her daughter's toe move into her shortly followed by another and another. Mebuki moaned loudly as her daughter started to fuck her… with her foot. Sakura started to move her foot further in stretching her open.

"Sakura!" Mebuki moaned out as she nearly climaxed onto Sakura's foot. Sakura pushed more of her foot in until she was all the way to her heel starting to thrust harder into her. Mebuki moaned over and over her; her back started to arch as she was pushed toward her climax.

"Oh no no you don't get off that easy," Sakura said seductively removing her foot.

"Sakura…." Mebuki said lustfully. Sakura simply smiled and rubbed her hand over the false manhood.

"Come on mom suck my cock," Sakura said jerking her cock. Mebuki moved wrapping her lips around the thick black dildo; she forced as much of the cock as she could into her mouth. Sakura grabbed Mebuki's head shoving her cock down into her throat.

"Work that tongue," Sakura said starting to throat fuck Mebuki. Mebuki gagged but continued to suck at the cock.

Sakura suddenly pulled free of her mother's mouth shoving her back onto the couch. "More," Mebuki begged.

"Spread your legs and get ready to be fucked hard," Sakura said moving towards her mother. She placed a hand on the base of the Dildo getting her Chakra to flow through the toy. Now she would be able to feel the pleasure that a man would from fucking Mebuki. Mebuki moved on the couch making it easier to spread her legs. Sakura moved in holding her mother's legs open; she lined up the false manhood and in one fluid stroke buried her 'manhood' inside of her.

"Ah fuck yes!" Mebuki moaned Sakura quickly started to pound her cock into her mother painfully stretching her. Mebuki was in heaven and she wanted so much more; Sakura slammed home grinding the head of her cock against Mebuki's womb.

"Yeah take my cock," Sakura said picking up her pace. She slammed into her mother with everything she could and Mebuki loved every thrust. Mebuki was a complete mess nothing more than a moaning sweat covered cock slave.

"Yes, Yes, YES! Fuck me!" Mebuki cried out wrapping her legs around her daughter. Sakura leaned in as her thrusts continued and kissed as Mebuki's neck. Mebuki's eyes rolled back from the massive amount of pleasure that Sakura and her false cock imbued upon her.

"Keep begging," Sakura commanded. Mebuki didn't need the command she was gone lost in the pleasure. Sakura moved her mother's legs so they went over her shoulders making Mebuki's walls tighten around her cock. Mebuki climaxed onto Sakura's cock her juices squirted out as Sakura continued to thrust ignoring her mother's climax. Sakura's started to slam herself in as hard as she could; the sound of their bodies slapping together started to fill the air.

"OH FUCK DON'T STOP!" Mebuki screamed out; her mind was quickly going blank. Sakura grabbed onto her mother and dropped backwards letting Mebuki ride cowgirl. Mebuki caressed her daughter's breasts as she started to bounce upon the impressive manhood.

"Faster!" Sakura moaned nearing her climax thanks to the fused chakra. Mebuki obeyed and started to bounce faster.

"You just love my pussy don't you?" Mebuki asked riding the cock still.

"Fuck yes I do," Sakura said grabbed her mother's hips. Mebuki bounced as fast as she could; Sakura moved her hands up Mebuki's body groping as she went.

"Oh Fuck!" Mebuki moaned out nearing another climax. Sakura grabbed her mother's breasts caressing them; Sakura felt her climax hit like a freight train. She climaxed with a loud moan her body seized up as the pleasure flooded over her.

Mebuki slowed seeing her daughter's sudden stop; she took the opportunity to turn around showing Sakura her ass as she started her bouncing again. Sakura came to see Mebuki's ass bouncing in front of her. She grabbed the ample flesh groping it as she rode her.

"Don't stop mom," Sakura begged. Mebuki eagerly obeyed and picked up her pace; Sakura slapped her hand over her mother's ass as she rode.

"Oh fuck this feels so damn good," Mebuki moaned out. Sakura continued to spank her again and again as she bounced. Mebuki's bounces stopped as she climaxed on the false manhood again. Sakura gripped her hips as she climaxed just as her mother did.

"Oh fuck," Sakura said looking up at her mom. "Bend over the couch," Sakura commanded; Mebuki didn't hesitate to move. She bent over the couch displaying her ass to Sakura.

"You like taking me from behind," Mebuki said looking back. Sakura didn't speak and simply slammed into her and quickly started fucking her again. She gripped her mother's hips bringing her back onto her cock. Mebuki pushed back against each thrust Sakura gave her thoroughly lost in her pleasure.

"Yes fuck me!" Mebuki cried out as Sakura slapped her ass again. Sakura slammed into Mebuki's ass with everything she had; the sound of the bodies slapping together echoed out once again. Sakura moved a hand up her mother's body groping her breasts as she pumped herself in. Mebuki gripped the couch as she pushed back each time Sakura slammed into her.

Sakura could feel her fast approaching climax. "Fuck I can't get enough of this," Sakura moaned. She tweaked her mother's breasts; Mebuki's eyes rolled back as she climaxed once again. She let out a loud long moan as she cam.

"Oh Sakura!" Mebuki moaned. Sakura pulled herself free of her mother's fuck hole and spread her ass. Mebuki looked back just as Sakura slammed the entire manhood into her ass. Mebuki gritted her teeth feeling her ass getting torn open by her daughter.

"Oh Fuck Sakura!" Mebuki moan loudly as she gripped the couch. Sakura didn't waste any time getting into a hard fast fuck. Sakura leaned in starting to kiss Mebuki's neck as her thrusts became harder still. Sakura lightly bit her mother's neck; her thrusts started to slam against Mebuki's ass with such force that the sound of their bodies slapping together echoed out again.

"Come one beg some more," Sakura commanded groping Mebuki's breasts again. Mebuki's eyes rolled back as she started to lose herself in the pleasure. Each thrust pushed her closer to yet another climax. Sakura's falsehood sent wave after wave of euphoric pleasure through her body.

"SAKURA!" Mebuki cried out as she cam again. Sakura seized up as well climaxing just as her mother did. Sakura pulled out of Mebuki's ass dropping back onto the ground; Mebuki turned around her legs felt like rubber.

"Not done yet are you?" Mebuki asked. Sakura smiled pulling off the falsehood tossing it away. Mebuki gave a knowing smiled; she crawled over Sakura pressing their lips together. Sakura spread her legs letting her mother adjust and press her womanhood against hers.

Sakura started to move before her mother; their pussies rubbed roughly together as their lips still pressed together. Mebuki ran her arms through Sakura's hair forcing their lips together; Sakura wrapped her arms around her mother's back pressing their bodies together. Their breasts started to rub against each other's getting their nipple to flick against each other's.

"Oh Mom!" Sakura moaned as their lips parted for a moment. Their bodies started to rub faster as they quickly approached another climax. Sakura dropped back her hands planted on the ground as she pressed her pussy against her mother's.

Mebuki ran one hand up Sakura's body caressing one of her breasts. Sakura held back with everything she had she was determined to outlast her mother today. Mebuki could tell Sakura was nearly her limit and smiled. Mebuki ran her hand down Sakura's body moving in between their pussies sliding a finger into Sakura.

"AH no fair," Sakura moaned as she lost I and climaxed. Mebuki didn't last any longer than her; they both burst in unison their juices squirted all over their pussies soaking them and the carpet.

Mebuki dropped back panting. Sakura was in the same state completely exhausted and limp on the floor. "Fuck that was amazing," Mebuki said sitting up; Sakura simply smiled. She pushed herself up after a moment bringing their lips together again. Mebuki slid her tongue into Sakura's mouth pushing her back down. Their lips meshed together for several minutes before they finally parted.

"That's my girl," Mebuki said licking her lips as she pulled herself up onto the couch resting. Sakura crawled up beside her resting her head on her shoulder. Mebuki wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you mom," Sakura said.

"I love you to Sakura," Mebuki replied kissing Sakura's forehead.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this read. I am well aware these characters are probably grossly OOC. But that's why it a Fanfic and not Canon.**

**My requests are currently closed, and once I finish the couple I have I will be taking a break for a while; I will announce when I reopen.**


End file.
